Superstar or Patissiere
by Creek Where Snow Falls
Summary: Ichigo submitted an entry. She never knew if she won until she got the letter...To Amano Ichigo: You have been accepted to join Minahori Uma as partner. Your partners are Minahori Uma and Utau Hoshina...
1. The Letter

Superstar or Not

Hi! Snow here. This is my new crossover. ; p

Prologue:

Ichigo skipped down the hall, happily humming to a new song on the radio by the rock star singer, Minahori Uma. Her song "Open Heart" was a sensation. Even Vanilla liked it. Speaking of Vanilla, she was helping Chocolat with a project for the Sweets Kingdom.

"Ichigo-chan! A woman told me to give you this letter. I wonder what this is about," Rumi said quickly.

"Oh, thanks Rumi-chan. I'll open this later," the brunette said halfheartedly with a smile. She knew what this was about as she opened the letter…

_To Amano Ichigo:_

_You have been accepted to join Minahori Uma as partner. Your partners are Minahori Uma and Utau Hoshina. Your stage name would be Anoma Ichi. I'll meet with you on Saturday. 9:00am in the morning._

_Yours truly,_

_Sanjo Yukari_

Ichigo closed the letter and thought about all the possibilities of her becoming famous. She sighed. She couldn't tell anyone, not even the sweets princes. Will she be strong enough to keep her façade?


	2. Before the letter

Superstar or not ch2

Hi! Snow here. As u might have heard, I broke my wrist. T-T

Please enjoy this chapter.

One week ago:

"Hi. I'm Amano Ichigo. I am talented in singing, piano, and making sweets. I'm currently learning how to dance. " a brown haired girl said sweetly to a women. " I hope you like my performance! "

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls"_

" Thank you for that wonderful performance, Ichigo- chan. We will see if you win. "

Present. Ichigo's POV. :

I won! I won! I can't wait to tell Vanilla. I wonder if I can still become a Pâtissière?


	3. I wish life was so easy

Superstar or not ch3

Mall-present-mall

Amu'sPOV

I strolled around the mall trying to find a store that looks promising. I glanced at a nearby music store to see that my bands new poster was already up. I sighed. I hope I can cope with this and school. Now that I was a guardian in high school. The new guardian group in high school was called the Royals. I think Tsukasa thought about this while thinking of his nephew. Tadase is the king and Nagihiko is the prince. Kukai is the jack of the king, while Kairi is the jack of the prince. Rima is queen and I'm the princess. Yaya is the ace of me and Rima. Utau sometimes comes and helps us with the work. Ikuto just bothers me. I wish life was always so easy.

Utau'sPOV

I strolled around the mall trying to find a store that looks promising. I sighed. I hope I can cope with this and school. Now that I was a superstar, life has been difficult. The new guardian group in Seiyo high school is called the Royals. I think Tsukasa thought about this while thinking of his nephew. Tadase is the king and Nagihiko is the prince. Kukai is the jack of the king, while Kairi is the jack of the prince. Rima is queen and Amu is the princess. Yaya is the ace of Amu and Rima. I sometimes help out with the paperwork. I sometimes see Ikuto, too. I wish life was always so easy.

Ichigo'sPOV

I strolled around the mall trying to find a store that looks promising. I sighed. School was so hard and frustrating. I sometimes want Kashino to stop lecturing me. I sighed. Shopping for items were hard. What if I wrote a song instead? Maybe my present should be chocolates? Ugh! This is so hard. I wish life was always so easy.

Normal POV

A blond haired girl sat in front of a fountain in the middle of the mall, waiting for a certain pink-haired girl. Coincidentally, a brown haired girl sat opposite of the fountain, pondering about what she should buy as gifts. Each was thinking the same thing:I wish life was always so easy.


	4. The meeting

Hi. I'm sorry for taking soooooooo long to get this story up,but here is the new chapter for Supestar or Patissiere.

~Snow

* * *

Superstar or not ch4

One day later ( MONDAY AFTERNOON )

Normal POV

_Ichigo walked to the front of the Sanjo Productions's building, her letter in hand, after her long ride in the metro system. She opened the glass covered doors. " Welcome to Sanjo Productions. I am Yukari Sanjo. Thank you for joining us for some afternoon tea. Utah and Uma are already waiting for you. "_

_Yukari led Ichigo to a room decorated with pink walls and some round glass tables. " Hi. I'm Utau, " said the blond haired girl. " And this is Uma. " she motioned to the blond haired girl sitting next to her in a long pink dress. " Hi Amano-San, Minahori Uma. Nice to meet you, " the girl said with no emotion. _

_" Hi minna-San I am Amano Ichigo. Your new partner. I hope we can be friends! " Ichigo said with a big smile as she glanced at the girls in front of her. She then felt her mouth water when she saw the yummy sweets on the table. _

_" Please sit. You don't have to be that formal. We don't bite. "Utau said with a small smile. Then she turned her head and whispered" unlike Keiski when someone ignores him!" to Uma. Uma let out a small giggle. _

Uma's POV

_I was thinking about the guardians. They must be at school wondering where I am. I looked at the girl in front of me. She was so happy, so carefree. I wish I was like that, but my life was already considered easy. _

_I took off my yellow wig and allowed my long pink hair to fall down to my waist. "This is who I am really. " I stated._

_"Amu. " Utau looked at me with questioning eyes. _

_I shrugged. " It was about time she knew. We can be the Sweet Girls. We can change our appearance every time we go up stage so the audience will think that we have a big group. Ichigo will have blond hair that is braided and be Luna who will play a guitar. You do know how right?"_

_Ichigo nodded her head lightly and kept on eating the cakes like... Ummmmm... YaYa. _

_" So basically we will be different people. Then I want to have a light purple hair that is a little above shoulder length and be called Mika. " Utau said excitedly. Utau would probably do the makeup herself. _

_"Miki and I will do the clothes and backstage designing and Ichigo will make songs and music with Utau. " I said after Utau's sudden burst of excitement. _

_" Ummmmmm. Who's Miki?-oh look! More sweets spirits!?" Ichigo exclaimed as she pointed at Su and Eru. _

_For some reason Su went wide eyed when she heard the term Sweets Spirit. What are Sweets Spirits anyways? Are they shugo chara too? _

~END~

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for the super late chapter!

I hope you can for give me!

- does dogoza and bows a lot of times-

I'm really sorry. I feel so ashamed because other authors update sooo much faster and they have even more complicated reasons for delays!

-Snow


End file.
